Pokemon Chrome Chapter One
by Pegasus Knight Salvo
Summary: Welcome to the new reigon of Rhaea, home to a new generation of pokemon...and pokemon trainers. Their adventures will become that of legends themselves... Who will they be? Read and find out the destinies that await the heroes three.


Pokemon: Chrome

Episode One: A Reluctant Adventurer

Ryo sat in the branches of a tree just outside of his hometown, Prairie Town, which was in the center of the country of Rhaea. He sighed and looked out across the fields of tall grass, many pokemon frolicking about the fields, chattering to each other excitedly. Ryo blinked his amber eyes and adjusted his plain white ball cap hat on his head, blue hair spilling out from underneath, gently falling to his chin. Looking at the pokemon brought pangs of sadness to Ryo's heart. It had been three years since his Rechichu passed on…  
>His attention was soon brought to an angry squabble coming from the bushes. He jumped to the ground, his faded blue jeans half covered by the thick grass. Near a small stream, a pack of Dappagon had surrounded a female Madamime and had begun to attack her relentlessly. Madamime had probably infringed on the small, yet highly territorial dragon type Dappagon territory.<br>"Gon! Dappagon!" The Dappagon sneered at the Madamime. Madamime shook her head anxiously. "Madam…mime…madam…" The pokemon tried to reason, but the pack wouldn't have anything to do with it. Snarling, all of them began to charge their power for a simultaneous Skull Bash attack. The fighting psychic type Madamime stood still, being five foot tall, she towered over the small Dappagon, but there was strength in numbers. Madamime's blue eyes flashed as the Dappagon began their attack. Dodging each of them, Madamime soon stood a few feet past them, having dodged all of them. Or so she thought.  
>"Watch out!" Ryo called out.<br>Madamime heard the voice and froze, timidity taking over. She tried to dodge the last Dappagon, but was too slow. She got hit and was thrown into the stream from the power of the Skull Bash. The Dappagon, sensing the approach of Ryo, turned tail and fled, soon disappearing into the tall grass.  
>Ryo rushed to the Madamime, who had been knocked unconscious from the attack. He lifted the hurt pokemon out of the stream and set it on the ground, looking worried. He leaned the pokemon against a tree and aw that it had Oran berries, and gently plucked a few for when Madamime awoke. He sat next to the pokemon's side and waited for it to awaken.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, Madamime's eyes flickered open and she sat up swiftly. She smelled a human nearby. She looked to her left and found herself face to face with a blue haired human. Fear rising within her, she tried to get to her feet, but one of her legs failed her and she collapsed to the ground. She scooted away from the human, wincing as she did so. A small whimper escaped her. Madamime were one of the most timid of all pokemon when around humans, and this one was no exception.

Ryo felt the stirrings of distress within both himself and the Madamime. He knew that it was shy around humans, but it seriously needed help with its hurt leg. In calm, even tones, he spoke gently. "I just want to help you…your leg is hurt. I have some berries for you, but you are going to need more than that…will you accept my help?"  
>He saw the Madamime consider his words and scooted a little closer. She nodded her head as if understanding her situation. "M-madam…mime…" She said, and reached one of her four arms to accept the Oran berries Ryo had set out.<p>

Several days later…

It had been a week since Ryo and Madamime met. Madamime, with Ryo's help, had recovered in full. She seemed to begin to trust Ryo, and allowed Ryo to catch her. Ryo had caught her with mental difficulty, Rechichu coming to his mind. But he did, and now again had a pokemon. He looked down the grass edged road and looked at Madamime, who nodded meekly. The two began to walk down the road.  
>"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" It did not take even ten minutes before a young kid challenged Ryo to a pokemon battle. He was none other than Zachary who was Ryo's rival's younger brother.<br>Ryo looked at the cheerful ten year old blonde, who was jumping up and down with enthusiasm. "So you got a new pokemon! It looks strong!" the kid exclaimed.  
>Ryo nodded. "Madamime is my friend and is quite adept" He had been training Madamime to help her gain her prowess after her injury.<br>Zachary grinned, his green eyes glinting. "I bet my Pyrogue can beat it! I know! Let's have a battle to see who's better!" Zachary replied, sending out a pokemon from a pokeball. The pokemon looked like a small hooded child, garbed in red. The edges of the robes were aflame. The hood was lowered down and a cat's face leered at Madamime, who gave it a haughty glare.  
>"Pyrrrrrrr…" The Pyrouge purred, getting into a fighting stance.<br>"Mada! Mime!" Madamime crossed her front arms, getting into a fighting position, her other two arms held up in front of her, ready to attack or defend.  
>"Consider your challenge accepted!" Ryo replied.<p>

"Good! I'll go first! Pyrouge, use Ember!" Zachary commanded.  
>"Pyyyyr…ROUGE!" Pyrouge hissed, sending small flames toward Madamime.<br>"Madamime! Dodge Dance, then use quick attack!" Ryo replied in his gentle, yet firm voice. Madamime's eyes flashed and gracefully evaded the fire with ease. "Madamamiiiiiime!" Madamime cried out, and vanished from sight. Pyrouge looked around, hissing. Behind Pyrouge appeared Madamime, who attacked with a swift hit.  
>Pyrouge was sent skidding on the ground, tumbling at Zachary's feet. It hpped back up angrily.<br>"Pyrouge! Fire Spin!" Zachary called out, sounding a little miffed. The catlike pokemon spat a spinning torrent of flame, catching Madamime in full force. Madamime jumped out of the flames, panting slightly behind its mask.  
>"Madamime! You alright? If you will, please respond with Metronome!" Ryo replied.<br>"Maaaaaaaaada!" the white garbed pokemon replied, waving its two front hands back and forth. After a second, its eyes gleamed, the metronome complete. She held her arms out to the side, its body glowing. She released the energy towards Pyrouge, hitting it and knocking the poor cat pokemon out with Power Gem.  
>"You did great! You'll get stronger, so get some rest…" Zachary said kindly, returning his pokemon to the pokeball and putting it away. "Whoa, Ryo! Bethany's gonna be STOKED! Madamime is so fast! I'll see you later, Ry—huh? Who's that behind you?" he added, looking confused. Ryo and Madamime turned around to see someone wearing a yellow t-shirt and black jeans. He had spiky black hair that was spikier than a Jolteon's fur. "Me? I'm Blitz! Leader of the Volt Gym in Riverside Town! I was just payin' a visit to Professor Maple when I saw your battle! It was shockin' how well both of you did! So, you thinkin' of visitin' the Gym and challengin' me?" Blitz asked.<br>Zachary looked elated. "You bet! Oh, are you, Ryo?"  
>Ryo looked at Madamime, who looked as excited as Zachary. She looked at Ryo pleadingly. He relented and nodded.<br>"It seems that we are…" He said with a small smile.  
>To Be Continued…<p> 


End file.
